noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures of The Pod People
America Is Not Worth Fighting For The Adventures of The Pod People Documents The Development of Their Space Vehicles And How They Reached Earth Rather Then Telling A Story Where Humanity Is The Protagonist This Story Reexamines The Pod People's Origins How Their Society Developed And Ultimately What Led To Them Coming To Earth It's Not That Their Planet Was Dying It's That The Pod People Lack Bias And Have No Established Social Structure of Any Kind And They Came To Earth Simply To Pursue Sexual Relations With Humans And Earth Is Not The Only World The Pod People Invaded Sex United Their Society The Pod People Expanded Into The Stars Solely To Find More Sexual Diversity The Pod People Share Traits From Many Humanoid Species This Endless Interbreeding With Other Humanoids Has Caused The Pod People To Develop Natural Night Vision And As Such The Pod People Have Become Nocturnal And Have Developed A Rather Advanced Military That Operates Exclusively In Darkness of The Night Their Uniforms Bare No National Symbols And Fly The Flag of No Nation Their Weapons Are Derived From Nature And Their Offensive Capability Is Derived From Your Mass Media And State Secrets And Now A Human Child Has Been Brought Into This Alien Military Tradition Liberty Is On The Decline As The Pod People Are Gaining Political Victories All Over The World America Is Becoming A Failed State And A Threat To World Peace And It All Began With Free Love Free Love ? Free love is a social movement that accepts all forms of love. The Free Love movement's initial goal was to separate the state from sexual matters the pod people introduced this movement to human society during the 1960s and claimed that such issues were the concern of the people involved, and no one else Much of the free love tradition reflects a liberal philosophy that seeks freedom from state regulation and church interference in personal relationships According to today's stereotype, earlier middle-class Americans wanted the home to be a place of stability in an uncertain world. To this mentality are attributed strongly-defined gender roles, which led to a minority reaction in the form of the free-love movement While the phrase free love is often associated with promiscuity in the popular imagination, especially in reference to the counterculture of the 1960s and 1970s, historically the free-love movement has not advocated multiple-sexual partners or short-term sexual relationships. Rather, it has argued that sexual relations that are freely entered into should not be regulated by law Meteor Shower ? ? one night the pod people approached earth from the ocean in a vast motorcade that resembled a meteor shower The next morning, Melissa goes about her day but as time passes, slowly becomes aware that those around her have changed since the motorcade arrived on earth in california Melissa's supervisor Samantha whom was the pod person whom authorized the mass landing seduces her into a passionate lesbian encounter even though Samantha had never shown any signs of being a lesbian Melissa soon realizes that the townsfolk have been replaced by a race of aliens known as Pod People. The aliens grow in large seed pods and gradually take the form of a particular person, eventually taking over their bodies once the growth process is complete. The Pod People try to take control of Melissa, but she flees the town to warn humanity of the invasion in progress. but the department of homeland security and even the president of that time knew about this and allowed it to happen because america's leaders believe the pod people are the fallen angels returning to mate with the sons of the daughters of mankind the year is now 2018 and many world problems have been resolved nearly all wars in the middle east have ended the american national guard has been brought home and no major military operations have taken place for the last 17 years and the pod people continue to travel to and from earth to this present day via a stargate 3 miles beneath new mexico Pod People Are Strictly Non-Monogamous The Pod People Have A Culture Centered Around The Empowerment of Women And Non-Monogamous Relationships Regardless of Gender Many Pod People Have Relationships That Are So Open That Many Pod People Are Often Seen Having Public Courtship Orgies However For Purposes of Birth Control These Sexual Activities Are Often Restricted To Non-Penetrative Sex Many Pod People Partake In A Courtship Event Known As A Procession Where They Travel Throughout The Galaxy To Find Sexual Diversity And The Pod People Just So Happened To Be Passing By Earth During One of These Processions In The 1960s And The Culture Has Not Changed John F Kennedy Commissioned The Moon Landing To Store A Time Capsule On The Moon Because He Knew The Pod People Had Greater Autonomy And America Was Not Gonna Last Long Today America Is More Divided Then Ever Before And The Pod People Are Gaining Greater Liberty Through Free Love The Pod People Have A Culture Centered Around Snake Worship To Preserve The Knowledge of Hydraulics Which Led To Their Development of Automobiles Capable of Spaceflight And That Technology Was Shared With President Eisenhower To Develop What's Now Known As Cadillac The Pod People Refer To Their Bloodline As The Serpent Seed And They Celebrate Many Serpent Festivals Throughout The Wheel of The Year The Pod People Signed The Treaty of Treason During The End of The Vietnam War Agreeing That They'd Only Approach Earth By Stargate And Never From Outer Space As The International Space Station Already Occupies Outer Space To This Day This Treaty Still Stands And Many Pod People Have Advocacy Groups All Over The World In Many Different Countries As They Spread Their Seed Their Culture And Their Influence Make Arma Not War Today The Pod People Develop Promo Videos And Other Social Media Content For This Video Game Arma 3 To Support And Endorse The "Make Arma Not War" Contest While Most of Their Content Is Made In Single Player Mode Multiple Players Are Connected Via This Wikia As After Action Reports Are Published On This Wikia After Completing A Single Player Scenario Made By Other Players Although The Pod People Are Not "official" Contestants Arma 3 Is A Massive Military Sandbox And Serves As The Platform For The World of Darkness Alternate Reality Game Tanoa Tanoa Is An Island On The Pod People's Homeworld Nova Indigo And This Island Is Shrouded In A 24 Hour Night Cycle As No Sunlight Is Emitted From Their Planet's Dark Energy Star The Pod People Can Naturally See In Pitch Darkness But Humans Have To Wear Night Vision Goggles To See On This Island As The Darkness Is Quite Thick And Without Sunlight The Plant And Animal Life Is Sustained Through Absorbtion of Dark Energy The Plant And Animal Life However Is Not That Much Different In Appearance From That of Life On Earth Plants Reliant On Photosynthesis Cannot Grow On Nova Indigo And Plants Transplanted From Nova Indigo Can't Grow On Earth When You Look Up At The Sky of Nova Indigo Dark Energy Lightning Can Be Seen Cutting Through The Skies of Nova Indigo And Is The Reason For It's Name Nova Indigo Also Has A Powerful Source of Element Zero Known As Dark Eco Which Is Extracted From Crystals Via Pyroelectric Fusion To Produce Antimatter Which Is Used For Atomically Precise Manufacturing The Pod People Are Culturally Nocturnal And Build Their Homes In The Jungles of Tanoa On Nova Indigo Their Biggest Settlement Being Georgetown Built To Resemble A Human Settlement Utilizing Light As A Trap For Interlopers As The Pod People Ambush Human Interlopers From The Darkness As Humans Rely On A Light Source For Effective Sight Certain Areas of The Island Have EMPs Deployed To Negate Night Vision Goggles Effectively Blinding Humans In Nova Indigo's Pitch Dark Planetary Surface Because Humans Are Reliant On A Light Source For Effective Sight This Makes Them Very Easy Prey On Nova Indigo Only One Human So Far Has Managed To Adapt To Their Culture But Even This Human Is Vulnerable In Their Society This Human Was Born On Earth Into A Loving Family And Nova Indigo Is A VERY Different World Entirely Shrouded In Darkness With Different Life And Different Sky That's Darkened In Eternal Night